Maman
by Chat Noir le vrai
Summary: Marinette et Chloé se sont encore disputés. Mais cette fois-ci, c'est différent.
_-Nan mais c'est quoi ce look franchement, Marinette Dupain-Cheng ?_

 _-Elle s'est sûrement habillé dans une déchetterie._

 _-Nan mais attend, t'es sérieuse. C'est ta mère qui trouve tes vêtements aux poubelles ou sa se passe comment ?_

 _-MOI AU MOINS J'EN AI UNE !_

Chloé resta bouche bée.

Sa mère ?

Depuis combien de temps elle ne l'avait pas vue ? Elle se souvenait parfaitement comment elle était – joyeuse, heureuse, toujours en train de jouer avec elle ou s'occuper, tout simplement, d'elle.

Elle n'avait que 3 ans quand elle a appris que sa mère était morte. Pour elle, tout son petit monde de bonheur s'était effondré ce jour-là. Elle n'avait plus personne pour s'occuper d'elle – son père était maire de Paris et avait donc plein d'autres choses à penser que s'occuper de sa fille. Le seul truc qu'il fessait pour elle, c'est lui offrir tout les cadeaux qu'elle voudrait avoir.

 _-Désolé Chloé, je ne voulais pas dire ça..._

Chloé ne s'en été pas rendu compte mais, elle était en train de pleurer dans la cour de l'établissement scolaire aux regards de tous ses camarades de classe.

Tout le monde était choqué. Même Adrien ou encore Sabrina !

 _-Tu peux te les garder tes excuses madame Dupain-Cheng !_

Chloé s'en alla, en courant, du collège. Elle ne savait pas où elle aller ni si elle aller revenir en cours se jour-là. Elle pleurait et pleurait jusqu'à voir qu'elle était arrivé à son hôtel. Elle rentra directement et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Elle souffrait beaucoup et ne se douta pas que sa aller empirer.

 **DEUX SEMAINES PLUS TARD**

Chloé avait de plus en plus de problème au collège.

Être la peste n°1 du collège n'est pas forcément le plus joyeux en même de temps. La plupart des personnes qu'elle humiliait l'humilient à leurs tours.

Elle se sent très bette. Elle venait de remarquer que c'était vraiment blessant de se faire juger ou insulter.

Les cours se passèrent difficilement pour Chloé. Elle réussit tout de même à rester comme elle l'était avant et à faire des remarques sur un peu près tout le monde. Elle croyait que personne n'avait remarqué qu'elle était mal au fond mais s'était sans compter Marinette ou Sabrina.

Marinette alla voir Sabrina pour lui demander qu'est-ce que Chloé avait.

 _-Toi aussi tu trouves qu'elle va mal ?_ Répondit Sabrina.

 _-Oui, depuis que j'ai parlé de sa mère la dernière fois elle a l'air triste et ce n'est pas comme si les gens du collège l'aider en l'insultant maintenant._

 _-Oui... Je demanderai à Chloé pourquoi elle est si triste ce soir._

 _-D'accord, tu me diras ce que tu sais demain et dis lui que si elle veux de l'aide, je suis là._

 _-Bien sur._

 **LE SOIR MÊME**

 _-Madame, votre amie veut vous voir._

 _-Faite la rentrer alors !_

Sabrina arriva peu de temps après.

 _-Salut_

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu as, t'es pas avec Marinette ?!_

 _-Non, je voulais te parler._

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

 _-Moi et Marinette voulons savoir pourquoi tu es si triste depuis deux semaines ?_

Chloé s'est mis à pleurer d'un coup et à lâcher tout ce qu'elle avait à dire. Sabrina la regarda et l'écouta attentivement tout en étant choqué que Chloé puisse être aussi triste. Une fois tous ses malheurs racontés, Sabrina la prit dans ses bras et la sera forte.

 _-J'ai bien entendu ce que tu m'as dit et je te comprends... Mais, ce que les personnes te font subir sont les mêmes choses que ce que toi tu leur ont fait. C'est un peu de ta faute... La seule chose que tu pourrais faire pour qu'ils arrêtent c'est de t'excuser auprès de toutes les personnes._

Un grand silence s'installa suite à cette intervention.

 _-Désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fait Sabrina..._ Dit-elle après avoir longuement réfléchi.

 _-Merci Chloé !_ Dit Sabrina presque au bord des larmes sans penser que Chloé lui avait aussi fait du mal auparavant.

 _-Merci à toi, de rester malgré ce que je te fais._

Elles finissent cette conversation en se fessant un câlin et en partant du palace.

Chloé sonna chez toutes les personnes à qui elle penser avoir fait du mal. Toutes personnes qu'elle était aller voir avait accepté ces excuses.

La dernière personne était Marinette.

 ***La porte de la boulangerie s'ouvrit***

 _-Bienvenue à... Chloé ? Sabrina ?_

 _-Bonjour Madame Cheng..._

 _-Que me vaut cette visite ?_

 _-Je voudrais parler à votre fille, s'il vous plaît._

Sabine était choquée de la façon dont Chloé était aujourd'hui mais elle en était heureuse.

 _-Bien sur, MARINETTE ?!_ Cria-t-elle à travers les escaliers.

 _-QUOI ?!_

 _-CHLOÉ VEUT TE PARLER ?_

 _-CHLOÉ BOURGEOIS ? ELLE EST L_ _À ?_

 _-OUI ET OUI !_

 _-BAH ELLE PEUT MONTER ALORS !_

Chloé monta avec un peu de stress.

Elles toc à la porte et attendirent une réponse.

 _-Entre._

 _-Bonjour Marinette._

 _-Ah.. Salut Chloé et Sabrina. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?_

 _-Je voudrais m'excuser.. Dit Chloé en baissant son regard._

 _-Hein ?_

 _-Désolé Marinette pour toutes ces années que je t'ai dévalorisé alors que tu es une personne super et tu ne mérites pas tout ce que je t'ai fait. Je m'excuse pour tout ce que j'ai pu te dire pour t'humilier..._

Un silence commença à s'installer. Marinette était sous le choque – voir Chloé venir s'excuser été tellement irréaliste qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre.

Au bout de quelque second, un ''merci'' sort de la bouche de Marinette suivis de quelques mots de Chloé :

 _-J'espère qu'on pourra devenir de bonne amie, Marinette._

 **Chloé était comme sa mère – magnifique, elle avait tout pour elle mais elle le gâchait car elle en veux toujours plus. Heureusement qu'une personne était là pour elle pour ne pas sombré à tout jamais du mauvais côté.**

 **Voilà mon premier OS sur l'internet du web :3**

 **J'espère qu'il vous a plu ;)**

 **Personnellement je suis un peu déçu à quelque passage MAIS dans l'ensemble j'aime bien ^^**

 **Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez dans les review ^^**

 **Je l'ai mis sur ma page facebook de Miraculous, si vous voulez faire une remarque avec une réponse rapide de ma par bah allez sur la page ^^ :** Miraculous-FR-1630730143853106/

 **Et j'ai mis sur Wattpad donc vous pouvez aussi y aller (oui sa ne sert à rien xD) :** 242040589-maman


End file.
